Conventional state of the art propulsion systems for large civil aircraft typically include one or more gas turbine engines placed under the wings of the aircraft. However, some studies have indicated that so-called distributed propulsion, which involves having numerous smaller propulsion units preferentially arranged around an aircraft, may provide some significant benefits in terms of noise reduction and fuel efficiency when compared with the current state of the art propulsive arrangements.
One known option for distributed propulsion is to provide numerous propulsive units which are located so as to capture and accelerate slow speed boundary layer air which has formed against the surface of the aircraft. This can lead to a significant reduction in overall fuel burn with the maximum benefit of boundary layer ingestion being achieved when the low speed flow is not mixed with the freestream flow, but is accelerated to homogeneous conditions by the propulsion system.
However, delivering the required power at an acceptable level of efficiency by ingesting boundary layer air can be problematic for conventional propulsive systems, particularly where the propulsive unit is required to be larger than the thickness of the boundary layer air flow.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved propulsive device for ingesting boundary layer air.